The in-band jitter contribution of a phase-locked loop (PLL) is dominated by phase detector and charge pump noise. This jitter contribution is reduced by increasing the effective gain of the phase detector and the charge pump. The effective gain can be increased by increasing charge pump current. However, increasing charge pump current results in higher power consumption and higher output noise. Additionally, the charge pump current cannot be increased arbitrarily due to saturation margin limits of the current sources, particularly in scaled processes with lower-voltage power supplies. Thus, it is desirable to increase the effective gain without increasing the charge pump current.